Vendetta
by Slay You Down
Summary: First time in my Triple H/UFC Arianny Celeste pairing. Triple H is an underboss of a powerful crime organization. What happens when he encounters Arianny and unravels her plan of seeking revenge against his mentor and Boss? Will Triple H discover secrets from his own past? Will love possibly change The Game forever? S/R: Dean Ambrose/Melina, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 **A/N: I have been feeling rough all week with my back issues, and yet another new story came to mind, had an idea and I couldn't help myself. So, I have chosen Arianny Celeste from the UFC as the female OC for Triple H, her name within this story will be Ava Lopez, it seem more appropriate for the story. Dean Ambrose will be paired with Melina Perez. Seth Rollins will be introduced into the story as well, it will be a few chapters in, but I do not have an OC for him yet, so if you have ideas, bring them on. Hope everyone enjoys this one, and remember your reviews/follows/favorites will determine if this will be continued.**

* * *

The twenty-five year old Ava Lopez was in deep thought as she waited for her strawberry smoothie to be done in the Vitamix. It seemed all she could think about these past few weeks was her new job. She was working at a new accounting firm and finally received the opportunity to meet with her potential new client, Vince McMahon. Ava only took this job to meet this man, the man that had destroyed her family. All the hours of cramming for college exams had all been to graduate and receive this job. Ava had no more family thanks to that bastard Vince McMahon. But all her hatred and sorrow was going to be over once she met face to face with him today and begin to embark on her plan of taking everything away from him, just as he had taken everything away from her. It was the only thing that kept Ava going for the past thirteen years of her life.

It was still quite early in the morning in Fisher Island, Florida, but the heat was already steamy and hence the need of a frosty smoothie instead of coffee. Ava still wasn't quite awake yet, and that was all too true because one of her crazy roommates hopped up on the counter making a scrunchie face at her. "Seriously…Really pebbles…? The man said in a joking manner and arched his eyebrow at the tussled bun on top of Ava's head.

Ava held her hand to her waist and the hair pinned up to her head began to shake around as she spoke. Ava was not really a morning person and the crack Dean just made about her hair just set the tone of their conversation. "At least my hair is full." Ava said as she pushed back Dean's hair trying to expose the new discovery of his hair thinning a bit.

"Oh, fuck off." Dean said as he hopped down off the counter and began chasing Ava around the kitchen. He snatched up a dish cloth and began whipping it at her legs, not too hard, but enough to make Ava scream out. "Stop it crazy man…We will wake up Melina."

They both calmed down from their playful exchanges and Dean began to make coffee, but his demeanor changed to a solemn quietness and Ava knew exactly what it was. She now hopped up on the counter and placed one hand on Dean's shoulder. "She is getting a lot better…The chemotherapy seems to be working."

Dean stared off across the counter and patted Ava's hand that was on his shoulder. "I know, but I hate it, she doesn't deserve this…" He finally cracked a smile as he thought of his beautiful girlfriend of almost five years. "Melina is the toughest person I know, but it drives me crazy she won't let her guard down, she is always trying to reassure me that everything will be okay but I should be doing that for her…It drives me fucking crazy because all I want to do is shout at the fucking world that it sucks she has cancer."

Ava has promised herself to not cry around either of her roommates, but at night when she was alone the sorrow for her best friend would overwhelm her to the point of breaking down during her evening shower. If it weren't for Melina and Dean, she would have gone off the deep end years ago. Ava met Melina first, about seven years ago, and they bonded instantly, then once Melina started dating Dean they all became the three musketeers. "Hey, it is okay to feel that way, and Melina has to keep strong to beat this thing, and she will…She has you and me." Ava made a wacky face and poked out her tongue.

Dean wagged his finger in her face. "You're damn straight she will…I can't live without her." He stopped his wagging of the finger as he thought about Ava's situation. "I know you know how it feels to lose the people you love most in the world."

Ava tried to hop down, but dean blocked her path, she held her head down and sniffled a bit. "But, I'm going to make it right, that bastard is going to pay for what he did to my parents and my brother."

Dean had worry on his face now, he didn't like this plan of Ava's. "Look I get it, and I'm the first guy to get revenge, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you I'm worried as hell for you…Vince McMahon is a cold hearted mob boss, and if he finds out your plan you could be in serious danger."

Ava looked sternly at Dean as the hatred coursed through her veins. "I know exactly what I am doing, and Vince will regret the day he did what he did to my parents and Roman. That man took everything away from me, but how ironic it will be that I am the one to take everything away from him."

Dean and Ava were diverted from their conversation due to Melina stepping into the kitchen. She held her stomach and sat down at the kitchen table. She felt extremely weak these days, but she was going to be damned to give into this thing. "You two keep talking, I need to catch up on what's going on."

Dean's first instinct was to run over to Melina, but Ava grabbed his arm and mouthed no to stop him. "Hey pretty lady, want some breakfast?" Ava chirped.

"Not right now, and babe you can run over." Melina laughed as she knew Dean like the back of her hand.

Dean hugged Melina from behind. "I wasn't going to run, it was going to be a sexy trot." Dean said joyfully trying to lighten his own mood.

Ava smiled at the two, she looked at Dean and Melina as the perfect couple. She only wished she could experience true love, but since Vince had turned her life into a living hell she couldn't open up to anyone, she felt cold inside and hated herself for feeling this way. Her mother had been such a loving woman, always giving to others and her children. Her Dad on the other hand, well he was a loving dad, but had a tendency to end up dealing with the wrong people. Then there was her older brother Roman, they were as tight as any siblings could be. Roman played football and was the most popular boy in high school and he was only a freshman. All the girls loved him, but in an instance it was taken away. Ava swallowed her memories and waltzed over to the happy couple. "I have to get ready for my day."

"Chica, sit down a minute…" Melina turned to Dean and gave him a peck on the lips. "Can you give us girls a minute?" Melina didn't want to reveal this in front of Dean because he protected Ava like his baby sister.

Dean tilted Melina's head back and kissed her full on, he wasn't taking one minute for granted. "Alright you two hens, I'll leave you be to your gossip."

Melina watched her boyfriend head upstairs and quickly focused her attention back to Ava. "Listen chica, I have been thinking and maybe you should rethink this…I mean this could really end up bad for you."

Ava fiddled with her fingers as she looked down not being able to face her best friend. "I have to do this, that bastard took everything from me, my parents and Roman, they didn't deserve what happened to them."

"I know that and I know the Columbian way better than anyone, but what happens if your plan works out and Vince falls for you and you do get into his house, how will you complete your plan without his little henchmen around?" Melina coughed several times after the long statement.

Ava got up fast and held onto Melina's hand, she didn't panic because there were times when this would happen. "Mel, I got this, and I have to do it…I will be careful, besides we agreed the first part of my plan is needed…Dean could use the money for the bar, and I want to do this to help out…Dean and you were so great giving me spending money when I was in college, it is the least I can do."

Melina smiled at Ava, she knew her friend was right about the money part of the plan. Dean owns his own bar and well he has fallen behind in the bills due to her extensive medical care . Melina couldn't stand it if her boyfriend lost his life dream of owning his business because of her. "Fine chica, but promise you will be careful…I love you for doing this, and I know it is not all about the money for you, which is why part B of your plan scares the shit out of me."

"You know I'm going through with the entire plan, I have Vince right where I want him." Ava looked to the clock and noticed time was getting away from her. "I need to get dress, I don't want to be late for my appointment with Vince."

Melina watched as her friend ran upstairs, she hoped and prayed this was the right decision, because if it turned out badly, she could lose her best forever.

* * *

Forty minutes later Ava was downstairs twirling around for Melina. She wore a red short sleeve form fitted blazer and matching mini skirt, which she left the two top buttons of the blazer undone to teasingly show off some cleavage. She wanted Vince's tongue to be wagging, this was phase one of her plan. "Well, what do you think Mel?"

Dean stepped out of the kitchen and his eyes practically bulged from their sockets. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Melina swatted him on the arm, she loved that he was protective of her best friend, but sometimes he went overboard. "Stop being a stick in the mud, I think she looks cute."

"If she bends over everyone will be mooned…It is too much...You need to change." Dean scolded.

Ava squeezed Dean's face and laughed. "Then mission accomplished….I'll see you two later...Love you both." Ava continued to laugh at Dean as she picked up her leather briefcase and waltzed out of the beachfront bungalow.

"I don't like this Mel, she could get hurt, she is a kid." Dean held onto Melina's waist.

"Chica will be fine, the Columbian in her will protect her…I'm a bit tired, come with me upstairs and lay down beside me."

Dean picked up his girlfriend and headed upstairs to their room. He thought to himself that she has to get better because without her, he had no life and could never go on without her.

* * *

 ** _Vince McMahon's Mansion…_**

Ava stepped out of her red E400 convertible Mercedes. She was leasing this vehicle to play her part to perfection, which was to be a high roller within the big world of financial advisors. The payments were a little steep for this vehicle, but the only thing that mattered was completing her goal of making Vince pay for what he did to her family and how he has destroyed her own life. She rang the doorbell and was surprised as a tall handsome muscular blonde man with long blonde hair dressed in black slacks, black knit shirt, and grey blazer answered the door. She smiled as she attempted to greet the man with a handshake, but was immediately turned off by his cold presence and not reciprocating her gesture. "Good morning, I'm here to see Vince McMahon….I'm Ava Garcia and he is expecting me."

Although the muscular man was cold and stand offish, he had eyes and he studied Ava from head to toe. To him she seemed beautiful, so seductive, so different from ordinary women he had dated in the past, but he didn't like the fact that Vince was trusting a new financial advisor/accountant to view his business records and was actually considering her to become the complete lead as financial advisor. He moved away from the door allowing Ava entry inside, but said nothing to her as he walked towards the study. He wasn't going to allow himself to be like his boss and get sucked in. Vince had not even met this woman in the flesh, he had researched her online via her work profile and spent countless hours talking to her over the telephone. Ava found the blonde haired man to be very rude and she stopped following him. "Am I supposed to read your mind and just follow behind you?"

The blonde haired man stopped suddenly and turned back around to face Ava. His face had no expression. "Well, that is what one should do when they are allowed inside…Get out much?"

Ava already knew she didn't like this man. Sure he was good looking, but damn if she was going to fall all over him and do cartwheels for this ignorant ass. "Yes I do get out, but maybe you should be mad at the person who dropped you on the head, because they knocked out all of your social skills." She then breezed by the man and went into the study.

The blonde man watched as Ava walked away and he couldn't believe he found himself actually enjoying her backside view. Her behind was round and looked to be very firm, and her tanned legs were very shapely, she obviously was into fitness and kept her body tight, if they had met under different circumstances he probably would have made a move on her himself, but he still didn't like the fact of her wanting to do business with his boss and mentor, so those thoughts were quickly pushed aside. He shut the French doors and stood before Ava and folded his arms to his large chest. "I'm going to be blunt so you understand, I don't know who you are Ava Garcia, but I promise I will find out, no one gets over on Vince or I…So consider yourself warned."

Ava crossed her legs and smirked because this man thought he was intimidating her, but what she had endured in her young life had made her strong willed and determined. She was smart, she didn't use her real last name, she used her mother's maiden name of Garcia. This would make it virtually impossible for Vince or this buffoon standing before her to connect the dots and find out she was in fact a Lopez. Her body did a mocking shudder before she spoke. "Oooh, he can put together sentences…Why don't you run along and fetch your boss for me, this way we both will be happy." The comment was dripping with sarcasm and totally rubbed the blonde man the wrong way.

"Do you even know who the hell you are talking to lady?" The blonde man said in a curt deep voice.

Ava narrowed her brownish/grey eyes and settled back onto the couch, which made her little skirt go almost up to her buttocks. Needless to say the blonde haired man soaked in the view and he could tell she was wearing black lace panties. Ava smirked slyly feeling she had the upper hand. "No I don't know because you were too busy pretending to be scary and a rude brute…" She now tapped her finger against her cheek to mock thinking of his name. "What do you go by…Is it henchmen…Oh, I know, Igor…That's it…" And there went the sly smile that got under the blonde man's skin.

The blond man laughed mockingly. He couldn't believe this woman was that stupid? "Oh that was so funny I forgot to laugh…For your information smartass it is Paul Levesque and I am the second in command of this operation, so if I were you I sit back and shut up until Vince is ready to see you."

"Is that so Paul? I would love for you to try and shut me up, and then I will tell Vince you threaten me." Ava spat back with as much harshness as Paul just spewed to her.

The doors flew opened and Vince McMahon strutted into the study. "Well, good morning beautiful Ms. Ava…I see you have met my best guy, Paul Levesque." Vince took Ava's hand and kissed it.

Ava thought she was going to vomit from Vince's touch, but she forced a smile as she remembered she was there to seek vengeance for her family. "Good morning Vince, you are looking very happy on this sunny day."

"And, why wouldn't I? I finally get to meet Ava Garcia in the flesh instead talking into a cold cell phone…It is not every day I have such a very smart attractive young woman in my presence, life doesn't get any better." Vince turned to Paul and spoke in a commanding condescending voice. "Stop standing around Paul and make yourself useful and get Ava some coffee?"

Ava smiled coyly at Paul, it did her heart good to see Paul getting a taste of how he just treated her. "Yes Paul, I would love for you to bring me coffee…Two sugars and light on the cream."

Paul was boiling inside. He already knew Vince was going to make a fool of himself for this woman. He has tried repeatedly to tell Vince he is no longer a viral young man, he is aging and women like her are not going to want to be with him anymore, but trying to tell Vince McMahon that was like talking to the wall. Vince still thought of himself as a stud, but the reality of the matter he was aging into a senior citizen. Paul roughly walked through the hallway and passed by his associate and friend Dave Batista, the heat was just radiating off Paul, so Dave stopped him in his tracks. "Slow down, what is eating you man?"

"Oh I don't know…? Maybe "Vince the genetic jackhammer" strikes again." Paul huffed as he and Dave headed towards the kitchen.

Dave laughed. "I don't blame him, that chick is smoking hot."

Paul was so angry and distracted by Dave's comment he let the coffee overflow the rim of the cup and now the hot java liquid was burning his hand. "Shit…Mother Fucker…!"

Dave shook his head as he ran the cold water and shoved Paul's large hand into the sink. "Okay, this is Dave you are talking to, what the hell is bothering you man?"

Paul grimaced from the sting of the small burn. "Nothing, that "hot chick" is a bitch and is hiding something…My gut instincts are never wrong."

Dave chuckled. "You mad because she is into Vince and not you?"

Paul turned to Dave and looked incredulously trying to ignore that maybe his friend could possibly be right. "Pff, I can have any chick I want, she is a bitch with a smart mouth, I prefer my woman to have some common sense and know who the hell they are dealing with." Paul's tone was not convincing, nor was the angry expression he now had on his face.

Dave shook his head, he has known Paul for over a decade and he was not buying what Paul was trying to sell. He knew his friend had a big ego and the mere fact of that woman paying attention to Vince and not giving Paul any attention told him that his friend was jealous. "Just stop it, you are all salty because she wasn't falling all over the great Paul Levesque."

Paul narrowed his eyes as he stared at Dave. Deep down it did sting a little that this hot woman would talk to him the way she did, but he would never admit such a thing as being jealous. Hell he could have any women he wanted in his bed, but Ava sure as hell was not one of them. Or so he told himself. "Fuck off Dave…I need to get back with this coffee."

"Why does Vince have you getting coffee? He has a staff of people to do that, I'll tell you why, because he loves upping you one…Why do you put up with it?"

Paul was no fool, but Vince had taken him into his organization when he was eighteen years old. Paul felt loyalty towards Vince, but Dave was right because Vince from time to time would throw around his ego towards Paul to prove he was the head man in charge and in the process would try to make Paul look inferior or not worthy of his positon of being second in command. But, truth be told Paul was becoming sick of it, but he had to wait for the right time to sit old Vince down and straighten this out or he just might consider going into business for himself. "Stop over dramatizing everything." With those last words Paul left Dave in the kitchen. Even though he and Dave were close, he would never share such things. Paul was old school in that you never tell your associates what you are really thinking, it most times would be thrown back into your face and used against you.

Paul walked back inside of the study and became disgusted as he watched Vince now sitting next to Ava rubbing her thigh. He cleared his throat and offered the coffee to Ava. "Here."

"Thank you." Ava flinched as she almost didn't get a tight grip on the coffee cup. She could have sworn Paul was trying to purposely spill the hot liquid into her lap.

"Paul what the hell has gotten into?" Vince barked. "Younger men have no manners." Vince smiled into Ava's face.

Paul rolled his eyes as he took a seat behind Vince's desk, it irked him how Ava was beginning to laugh at Vince's poor attempt at insulting him.

"Oh, excuse me Ava, I have to take this." Vince stood up and headed out to the patio to take a call on his cell phone.

Ava placed the coffee cup onto the table. "You got it right...My coffee I mean."

"Don't talk to me." Paul snapped.

Ava waved her hand at Paul, she was trying to be nice and erase how they first got off on the wrong foot. "Fine butt face, you just sit there and be Mr. Personality…I won't waste my time on trying to be nice, your certainly not worth it."

Paul smirked as he leaned over the desk. "No, you are trying to suck up now. You realized that being a bitch to me was a mistake…Too late genius." Paul said curtly.

Ava was about to retort but Vince walked back inside. "Ava, I have to cut this short, something has come up, but we are still on for dinner tonight."

"Of course, I can't wait to be alone, you know to continue our discussion about your financials...I will see myself out." Ava bent over and her ass was pointed in the direction of Vince and Paul, and then she slowly gathered up her briefcase to leave.

Once Ava had left Vince turned to Paul. "Ain't she a fine piece of ass, I can't wait to make her scream."

Paul felt that uncomfortable feeling of disgust again. "Isn't she a little young for you and little Vince?"

Vince was outraged by Paul questioning his manhood. "No she is not dammit…I have been talking on the telephone with this woman for weeks and I intend on sealing the deal, I know you noticed that young tender ass, they don't make them like that anymore, exotic and wild, who the hell knows this could turn into something I decide to keep around."

 _"Oh brother."_ Paul muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Vince cupped his ear.

At times Paul would hate how Vince would become obnoxious and full of himself, and this moment was one of those times. "Vince, we don't know anything about this woman and you are just willing to switch advisors, I just don't know about this."

Vince arched his eyebrow, and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "Well, seeing that I am the boss and you are second in command, it is not for you to worry about." Vince grinned evilly. "Besides, you will have an opportunity to get to know her…I need you to pick her up for dinner tonight and sit with her until I get there…That call I took was about a meeting with another boss across town."

"Oh hell no, I'm not doing that." Paul frowned angrily.

"You will do it because I said damn so…I can't trust the other men around her, but you I trust...Now just get a hold of yourself." Vince said as he handed Paul the address. "You pick her up at seven o'clock, and no more back talk."

Paul pressed his lips together, he was beyond angry at this hair brain idea of Vince's, but what could he do, it was a direct order. He was going to be stuck with this woman for god knows how long, and for him that was not a good idea.

* * *

 ** _TBC…Thank you for reading, this is a new story, so Favorites/Follows/Reviews will determine if I should continue or trash it…xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _Special Thanks to, A Wrestling God, Prettycrazytriplehfan, StoryLover82, KingofKingsFan, FlowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, Princesspeace990, and Loveme3135 for the positive feedback on the first chapter. It was very motivating and I do appreciate it. As always, this is a new story so reviews/follows/favorites will determine if I should continue with this story or trash it. I have chosen Arianny Celeste(Ava for story purposes) from the UFC as the female OC for Triple H, you can check her out in my Avatar for this story._

* * *

 ** _Ava's Home…_**

It was later that evening and Ava had spent her time wisely by grooming for her upcoming date with Vince McMahon. She made sure to pick out the perfect outfit to accentuate her curves and cleavage. She wanted Vince eating out of the palm of her hand tonight. It was now or never she thought, she had to push his libido into overdrive. She looked at herself one final time in the full length mirror and smiled boldly at her reflection. She wore a gold foil deep v-neck/back bandage dress, which adorned banded straps and center back zipper. It molded her body into a perfect hourglass. She normally would never go through such underhanded tactics on a first date, but this was not an ordinary date to get to know someone, this was about making the old man so turned on that he would be offering up his soul to her.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and placed on the final touches to her seduction, and that was placing on strappy five and half inch gold stilettos sandals which had crystal embellishments around the ankle strap which drew attention to her shapely legs. _"That should do it."_ She said standing up and heading towards Melina and Dean's bedroom to get final confirmation of her outfit. She tapped two times and entered after hearing a weak voice granting her permission to go inside. Ava slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at Melina, who was half asleep. "I'm sorry…Go back to sleep."

Melina grimaced as she lifted her weak body up. She hated this time of the day, it was the time when she felt the most pain. "Don't be silly, Chica…Let me see you."

Ava sat down next to Melina and made sure to keep a smile on her face. Watching her best friend suffer this way was taking a toll on her too, not in a sickly way, but emotionally. Melina and Dean were all she had left in the world, if Melina were to die, Ava just knew she would die emotionally. Melina had become like a big sister to Ava, always there to listen and talk to, if Ava had not had this guidance during her early twenties, she probably would have ended up God knows where. With those thoughts Ava reached into the nightstand and rummaged through it searching for Melina's medical marijuana. "Here, no need to torture yourself."

Melina weakly took the marijuana, and smiled at her best friend. Ava knew her so well, to the point of it being scary sometimes. Melina tried not to use it too much in the house fearing it would cause old demons to rear their ugly head within Dean. "I really shouldn't, Dean is home and you look so pretty. I don't want you smelling like this stuff." Melina at that very moment broke down, she didn't know if it was looking at her friend all dressed up, or because her life was reduced to smoking weed and being high to cope with the pain.

Ava pulled Melina into her arms and stroked her hair. "Shh, my pretty girl, it's okay, I'm here…I will always be here."

"I hate this chica…What if I can't beat this thing…W-what…" Melina trailed off and held Ava tight around the waist.

Ava fought hard to hold back her own tears because that would be the last thing her friend needed right now. So she did what she had to do, and she pulled Melina back from her body in order to stare sternly into Melina's eyes. "Now you listen to me…You are not going any fucking where…You hear me…You are going to beat this thing, I won't let you go…!" Ava continued to stare sternly, and then cracked a smile. "There are too many angels up there already, no room for you yet….So cool your jets because your ass is stuck here…"

Melina began to laugh through her own tears and balled her fist up playfully to Ava's jaw. "Your damn right, who the hell else would keep your ass in check, and out of trouble."

The two women hugged again and laughed. Ava again offered the marijuana to Melina. "Light it up, and who gives a fuck if Vince smells it on me."

Melina arched her eyebrow and motioned for Ava to stand up. "I will light it as soon as you leave…Now turn around and let me see if you got it right."

* * *

 _Meanwhile downstairs…_

Dean had just come back in from the back patio with tray in hand, he had been grilling hamburgers for him and Melina. He had no shirt on because it was still hot as hell at six forty-five in the evening. He made five steps towards the refrigerator, in hopes of getting a nice cold beer, but that was not to be because the doorbell began to ring. "Son of bitch." Dean muttered in frustration.

Dean now fully annoyed by the intrusion, placed the tray roughly down on the counter and proceeded in a rush to answer the door and to tell who ever was on the other side of it to get lost, but his spiel was forgotten as he looked to the well-dressed man standing before him. Dean was not afraid of course, but he could tell by the man being dressed in all black he was nothing more than a common thug or cheap impression of a body guard, but then it dawned on him as a slight smirk spread across his face that this must be one of Vince's boys since Ava was going on a date tonight with the old bastard.

Paul removed his dark colored sunglasses and looked Dean up and down. He found this to be of interest that a half dressed man was answering Ava's door and she was planning to go out with his boss. This further confirmed his suspicions that Ava was none other than a gold digger just trying to scam his boss. Paul rotated his large shoulders and put on a look of toughness. "Is Ava Garcia here?"

Dean not to be out done, stood up straight and placed on a very mean look of his own. "Vince send you to the door because his lazy carcass can't do it himself?"

Paul moved further inside, becoming more annoyed that this prick standing before him was in on this scheme too, it was clear by Paul's stance he was trying to play the intimidator as he started to stalk over towards the younger man before him, but was stopped as Ava came rushing down the stairs. Both Paul and Dean turned their attention to her, and neither could speak right way, but for very different reasons. Dean was unsettled with her small outfit and wanted her to put on a coat to cover herself, but Paul was finding himself undressing her even more with his eyes. She looked stunning to him. Her hair was down tonight and the loose curls were tussled just enough to make her look like a fiery vixen, the gold dress she wore brought out a slight darkness to her skin, and her breasts looking so full and luscious, he had never seen any woman that almost took his breathe away, but damn if Ava hadn't just did it to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked in an annoyed tone as she studied Paul with narrowed eyes.

Well that brought Paul back to the reality of the situation, which for him was Ava playing two sides of the fence, and one of her prey was standing in front of him. "Vince, had a meeting and asked me to pick you up…I guess you forgot to tell your boy toy here that you have another date tonight."

"What is with this mother fucker?" Dean pointing and walking closer into Paul's personal space.

Ava definitely didn't want Dean and Paul getting into it, so she quickly gathered her purse and shawl from the couch and took Paul by the arm. "Goodnight Dean…Let's go Paul." Ava quickly ushered out Paul and herself, not giving either man another chance to speak.

Paul snatched his arm back in disgust and briskly walked towards his brand new black custom made Chevy Camaro. He was seething inside just thinking how Ava could possibly be that arrogant to think that she would have Vince pick her up all while having another man living with her. "You are a piece of work you know that." He muttered under his breath while attempting to get inside the car.

Ava stood right by the passenger side and looked off into the distant. She knew what Paul was thinking and she didn't care, he was not her target, but she sure was not going to put up with his rudeness by not opening her door. "Well?"

Paul leaned over the roof of the car and smirked into Ava's direction. "I'm not your pansy, get in and shut up." After being so curt and sarcastic, Paul got inside and started the vehicle, to be even more annoying he revved the engine to make clear he was not going to open her door and she would get left behind if she kept playing being a lady.

 _"_ _You wanna play?"_ Ava thought to herself. She was going to prove to Paul that she was no bimbo and he would treat her with respect. So, she looked inside the vehicle and pointed towards the hood of the car and not waiting for Paul to respond, she hopped up on the hood and laid spread out like a pinup model for a magazine shoot. "If you don't open my door, the next thing will be me standing on your brand new vehicle with my stilettos still on…Your choice Igor?" She then rolled onto her back with her legs crossed in the air to give Paul a better view of her high heels and what damage they could cause to the expensive paint job, she then stared devilishly at Paul as she began counting.

Paul's eyes stretched as she laid out before him, he was mad that she would even think about ruining his paint job, and also mad at himself for loving the view of her perfectly shaped legs in those damn stiletto's. He stared into her eyes, they were both now playing the chicken game at this point. Paul decided to up the ante and put the car into drive and rolled forward an inch to scare her.

"You won't drive away…" Ava purred with laughter as she began to sit-up. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she wasn't going to let Paul get one up on her. "I'm getting up…Either take off or get your precious paint job ruined." Ava said with a twinge of daring, all while smiling into Paul's face. Which further drove Paul crazy, it was a mix of loving her wild side and anger of her defiance trying to make him open the passenger door for her.

Paul had his foot on the gas, his facial expression went into a devilish smirk on his own, and he was just ready to test if Ava was bluffing or not. "If I take off your pretty little ass will be hurting…You got one more chance Ava…"

Dean ran outside as Melina had been watching the whole scene unfold from their bedroom window, she yelled at the top of her lungs pleading Dean to handle the situation. Once he hit the porch his eyes went wide, he knew Ava could sometimes be a little hellion when she wanted to prove a point, but this was too much because Paul didn't know her and he feared his friend could get seriously injured if this jerk actually drove off with her still on top of the hood. With all these thoughts rushing through Dean's mind he took off running towards the black Camaro. Without wasting any time he stood in front of the car with a very pissed off look. "HEY FUCK FACE, TURN OFF THE CAR AND LET AVA OFF…!"

Ava bit down on her bottom lip and looked to Dean like a puppy dog. She didn't know what just came over her, but whatever it was, she was kind of having fun. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she was on a mission and she couldn't allow herself to become distracted by Paul and his obnoxious ways. With that in her head, she took Dean's hand and calmly got down from the hood of car. "Sorry, we both took things too far."

"Ya think hellion…" Dean spat as he helped her down and continued to stand in front of the car.

Paul had his foot still on the gas and was very tempted to run over Dean, it wasn't as if he had never killed anyone before, actually this would have given him pleasure to do it. Mostly because he didn't see what Ava saw in Dean, or his boss for that matter. Never the less, Paul removed his foot from the gas and placed the vehicle in park. He rolled down the passenger side window and leaned over the gear shift. "If you and your boy toy are through making up, we need to get going…Your other play thing is waiting."

Dean wanted to reach inside and punch the living daylights out of Paul, but he couldn't get near the passenger side because Ava kept pushing him back. "Dean, please just go inside, I'm fine and he is definitely not worth it." Ava stretched her eyes at Dean almost pleading with him. She didn't need Dean accidently saying the wrong thing. "Please?"

Dean leaned into Ava's ear and whispered. "If this asshole gives you any problems, call me…It would be my pleasure putting this cocky muscle head in his place."

Ava nodded nervously and waited a second to see the calmness come back into Dean's blue eyes. "I will." Ava whispered to Dean, and then finally got into the passenger side.

Paul barely waiting for Ava to fasten her seat belt, sped off and blasted the stereo system in hopes of drowning out his thoughts of what he could do to Ava instead of Vince. His attempt of distraction was futile as Ava started fiddling with his selection of music. "Ah, excuse you, this is my car."

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes, Paul's selection of music was certainly not to her liking, it was Motorhead, and of all songs it was ironically Hail to the King. "You are blowing out my eardrums with this crap music…And you are certainly not anybody's King!"

Paul becoming beside himself with Ava continuing to try and switch his playlist to the radio, pulled over to right hand side of the highway to get over to the shoulder, once he did, he threw the vehicle into park and grabbed Ava's wrist not allowing her to move. "Do you have a death wish? Or just a narcissist, self-centered, egotistical, self-absorbed bitch _…_!"

Ava didn't struggle to get free, instead she leaned over the gear shift herself, shortening the distance even more between them and stared as sternly into Paul's eyes. "You mad because you can't make me your bitch?" Ava turned her pouty lips into a smirk, which both of them began to breathe a little heavily, but she pushed on with her words knowing she could get under Paul's skin. "Or do you play for the other team…Look at you all muscled out, do you like looking at someone who looks like you? Or am I too much for you? Only you can answer that question, Pauli…" She then stared with an arched eyebrow.

Paul yanked her wrist to bring her even closer to him, his breathing a tad bit shallower then he liked, but he was pleased to feel that he gave Ava a slight shiver. He smirked at her, and got inches away from her face. "I'm certainly more man than what you will be getting from Vince…" He moved into her face, moving slowly towards her ear, the graze of his facial hair tickling her cheek. "I don't have the nickname sewing kit for nothing."

Ava felt her heart skip a beat from his words and his facial hair brushing against her cheek. With her lips agape, she took a small breathe, and Paul smiled as he pulled away from her. Paul let go of Ava's wrist and smugly readjusted himself back into his seat. "And to answer your question…I'm immune to gold diggers, but unfortunately I attract all kinds of women, they can't help themselves…"

Ava did the same by readjusting her seatbelt, and then laughed outwardly at Paul's comments. She was not going to let Paul think he was all that to her. "Really…That is laughable because I don't see many women falling for that rather large snout of yours, but I give you some points in trying to mask it with the facial hair…In your case I guess beggars can't be choosy…"

Paul looked towards Ava and looked down at her breast. "Nice try Silicone valley…"

Ava was about to retort that her breast were real and he would never find out, but she noticed that Paul continued to stare at her as he revved the engine and proceeded back onto the highway at a very high speed. Her heart began to race thinking this man was going to get them killed. "What are you doing…?! This isn't funny anymore…!"

"What…No smart remark?" Paul spat and smirked as the car continued to speed down the highway, but his eyes continued to bore into Ava, he loved seeing the fear begin to flicker around within Ava's eyes. He became even more satisfied watching Ava holding onto the dashboard, he coolly glanced back to the open highway, and turned back on Motorhead, but not before smugly questioning Ava. "You okay? Like the music selection honey? So quiet now, so I will take that as a yes." He taunted.

Ava was scared out of her wits, all she could see was her and Paul coming to an ugly death all because Paul was insecure, overbearing, and a conceited jerk. "JUST KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE ROAD… IDIOTA (IDIOT)…!" Ava yelled and slapped him on the arm. "GOD YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US, AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT TO DIE WITH YOUR STUPID ASS AND BIG SNOUT!" She yelled out with venom in her voice and gave another slap across the shoulder for good measure.

Paul said nothing because he felt he put Ava right in her place, and as a bonus she was now too scared to say anything else. He leaned back with his right hand on the steering wheel and plastered a huge grin on his face to further annoy the Latin beauty sitting beside him.

* * *

 ** _Gabbiano Restaurant_** **…**

Paul pulled up to the back of the expensive restaurant as he would always do, it actually was the back ally. He scanned the premises and felt something was very off with his surroundings. It was a little too quiet for his liking. Before he could tell Ava to sit in the car, she was quickly undoing her seatbelt and hurriedly getting out, she couldn't wait to be standing on solid ground and away from Paul. "Ava…wait…"

Paul's instincts were right because Ava got three steps in front of his car and was immediately surrounded by two men who stepped from behind the building dressed in Italian suits, and the first man grabbed Ava quickly pulling a knife on her. "Fuck…" Paul muttered. Here he was with a woman he didn't know if she could protect herself or not and two hitmen, perfect he thought.

Paul stayed still at first, because he knew he would have been dead already with all the quiet surrounding him. Whoever was setting this whole scene up wouldn't bother with such dramatics, they would have just opened fire, they obviously wanted something else. He slowly stepped one foot out of the car, and made sure to have his right hand behind his back. He was prepared to draw his gun at any second.

The man holding Ava by the waist, shifted his knife to her neck, but made eye contact with Paul. The man holding Ava was very aware of Paul's skill with a gun and needed to use Ava as a shield. "Come on Paul, get all the way out, and stay back or I will cut her fucking pretty throat." The goonish man spoke loudly with an accent to his words.

Ava watched Paul and tried to stay as still as possible. She knew fighting would agitate the situation and she wanted to make the man holding her think she was too scared to move, but inside she was thinking about the kick boxing classes she had taken, but to be honest her mind was starting to get too busy with fear instead of what moves she was taught to do in a situation like this, her instructor had also told her to find a center, meaning your core of peace. Ava was quickly drawn back to the situation as the sharp sliver knife seem to dig into her flesh.

Paul stepped out of his car completely, and walked slowly towards the two men. He made sure to hold the gaze of the man holding Ava. He continued to walk closer and a smirk spread across his face. "Hey chief, are you fucking kidding me, I hardly know this chick, what the fuck do I care if you cut her throat."

Ava's eyes went wide with fear, but she looked closely at Paul and his eyes flickered a very quick emotion at her, almost saying to be quiet and trust him, she wasn't sure at first to trust it, but with the knife digging a little more into her skin she had no option but to believe what she saw. "Ahhhh…!" She screamed out as she felt her skin rip a little from the knife.

The goonish man holding Ava began to flinch a little, but quickly refocused his stance. "You got no fucking choice, stay back and wait for instructions or she is fucking dead."

Paul now felt confident that these men were green by the little flinching the man holding Ava just did. Paul continued to stare at the man, but quickly drew his black .44 Magnum Glock and shot the other man standing to the right point blank in the shoulder, it was a hollow bullet which shattered the man's shoulder on impact and made the fall and cry out in agonizing pain. Paul could have shot him in the head, but decided against it because he knew if need be he could take out both men, he got his point across which was one man down and the other holding Ava was now rattled.

Ava stood stunned as the thump of the injured man's body hit the ground. She never saw someone get shot right in front of her before, she also began to feel the man holding her tremble a bit more, even though she was scared shitless, she had the where with all to use her elbow to give the man an upper cut, this stunned him briefly, and he almost let go of her, but Paul made one step closer and now had his sights on the goonish man holding Ava. "Look at me chief, I got your asshole friend, you won't have time to draw on me…Let her go…"

At first Paul thought the men where Italian, but he heard something like Spanish being spoken into Ava's ear, so he looked back to Ava…"Honey how do you say drop it or I'll blow your brains out?"

Ava couldn't believe how calm Paul was being, he held his hand steady and ready to pull the trigger of his gun. She shook her head to regain some sort of calmness herself, and she looked towards the man with the knife who was now very nervous, and she yelled out Paul's instructions. "Caer ni voy a volarte los sesos…Now…!"

Another older Latin gentlemen with dark hair and a goatee stepped from the darkness and stood front and center of everyone. "Let her go…And stand down….Ahora (right now)…!"

Paul waited for Ava to come towards him, once he was certain she was safely behind him, he slowly held his gun down. The older Latin man began walking more into the light to reveal himself to Paul. He smiled slyly and held out his hand. "Mi amigo…We meant no harm to you or your lovely lady."

Ava was outraged, first for almost being killed and now by this man obviously playing games with her life. "You sick freak, I should -!"

Paul cutoff Ava by using his right hand and lightly moving Ava to stay behind him. "Go to the car."

Ava peeked from behind Paul's broad shoulders to get a better look at the Latin man, she narrowed her eyes at him and held her hand to her waist. "Nunca olvido una cara hijo de Bastardo (I never forget a face bastard)…!"

The Latin man attempted to step towards Ava, but didn't get far as Paul blocked him, but he made his point clear to Ava by his words. "Esos grandes conjones de una bella dama (Such big balls from such a pretty lady)…"

Paul was not catching everything they were speaking, but he caught enough to know Ava needed to shut the hell up. He turned his head briefly to her, and whispered through gritted teeth. "Go back to car…NOW!"

Ava arched her eyebrow at Paul, but reluctantly followed his instructions and went back to the car, but she never lost sight of Paul and the man he was talking to.

"Come on mi amigo, I will be willing to dismiss you killing one of my men because we need to talk." The Latin man ordered his still standing solider to take the dead man to the limo and they would dispose of his body later. "See, I mean no harm…On the contrary, we can perhaps help each other."

Paul looked skeptical at first, but he knew this man from previous sit downs and was interested in what the man had to say. "From where I stand, I have all the cards. What do you have to offer me?"

"Vince is unreasonable, but you mi amigo are the brains of his organization…You see the future, I need you to talk to Vince, pull him out of the past…"

Paul stood stoically, the man was right, but he didn't want to show his concerns. "Again, from where I stand you have nothing to offer Vince." Paul scratched his jawline to make the man think he was not convinced.

"That is not necessarily true, and you know it…The way Vince is trying to freeze out our mutual friends from Mexico is wrong and you know it…You also know if Vince doesn't stop with ordering these useless hits he could find himself out of business…That last hit took out two children…Children, that is blasphemy…" He did the cross sign over his heart. "And for what? To prove he would not listen to the changing times…A greedy old man could end up a very sorry old man."

Paul had no emotion on his face as he listened to the Latin man, but inside he knew this man was right. Vince has gotten to the point that he listens to no one when it comes to making changes within his organization. The biggest problem with that is things have changed from twenty years ago, things have become more technical and business savvy. "I heard what you had to say…I have to go…"

The Latin man extended his hand, which his palm had a small piece of paper with a telephone number on it. "I will be waiting Paul, because you are smart and will get the dinosaur on the right track…No one wants a war…Right?" The man walked away and Paul headed back to his car with Ava.

Ava sat shaking a little, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the deep conversation Paul just had with the Latin man. As Paul got back into the car Ava quickly looked down into her lap pretending to be fixing something on her dress.

Paul wasn't buying her poor attempt to pretend not being noisy, but he did become concern when he noticed a small line of blood on Ava's neck. "Are you okay?"

Ava turned to look at Paul, and it was clear to him that Ava was scared, her brownish/grey eyes gave her away, but the words that were to come out her mouth next was a coping mechanism. "Oh, let's see, you almost killed me on the highway and we get to the restaurant and I almost get my throat slashed…You even egged the guy on…How should I feel Paul?!"

"I had him and you didn't get cut, it would have never happened because I never miss." Paul was unsuccessful in sounding sympathetic, as he had intended to be, instead it came out cold like this was just a day at the office.

That was it for Ava, and she had enough and tried opening the door, but the child safety locks were on. "Let me out, I'm not going anywhere with you, besides I think Vince would be interested in what just almost happened to me because you were playing tough guy asshole."

Paul turned around to look at her with an incredulously stare on his face. "Let me just take you back to your boyfriend and tell Vince what kind of scheme you and that guy have planned…You little gold digger…"

Ava was now shaking more, a mix of fright and anger of Paul's arrogance. "Dean is not my boyfriend, he is my roommate and his girlfriend lives with us, who happens to be my best friend…Why am I telling you anything because you will think what you want!"

Paul laughed sarcastically and his words were filled with spite. "Oh, so there is another female to entice Vince, what a threesome and Dean takes pictures…So, she is back at the house laid up in a Frederick's of Hollywood get up…Nice setup…You two fucking Vince to death."

The word death hit Ava hard, and it was used in the same sentence as Melina's name. Usually she could swallow down her tears, but with all these events happening, tears started to build up in her eyes. "You are such a fucking pig…For your information her name is Melina and yes she is laid up back at home, but laid up with cancer you asshole!"

Paul could see these weren't made up tears and Ava's words struck a chord within him. He slowly and lightly placed his hand over Ava's shaking hand, and his words were soft and compassionate. "Look at me…" He waited for her to do so. "I'm sorry, I know cancer is a bitch, I know it all too well because my Mom died from breast cancer."

Ava found herself getting lost within Paul's hazel eyes, they looked so inviting and warm, something she would have never expected. "I'm sorry for your loss…It is terrible to lose a parent." She looked down no longer able to hold Paul's gaze. "And, thank you for saving me."

The car was silent as Paul held onto Ava's hand trying to make up for his callus words. After several minutes, Ava broke the silence. "Paul…I know we don't know each other, but I have to ask…Did your Mom suffer a lot?"

Paul cleared his throat, it was difficult to talk about his Mom, but for whatever reason he felt Ava needed to know, and maybe he could help her somehow. "She did, she beat it once and then it came back five years later that is when it got her." Again the two found themselves entrenched into an intense stare. "Look, it sounds as though you and your friend are tight, just remember cancer also effects loved ones…Maybe you should reconsider your companion choices, and I mean forgetting Vince…You don't need this life for yourself."

Ava tensed up as she thought of how Vince had taken her parents and brother away from her. She would never give this up, well not until Vince was destroyed. "I really want to go home…I will call Vince and explain I got sick or something."

Paul didn't see that coming, meaning he didn't see Ava not telling Vince what just happened. Truthfully it was protecting his ass and giving him an opportunity to see if Vince would approach him about the encounter, or was the Latin man serious about wanting to strike a deal to stop any wars from happening. "I will take you home and you let me come in and check that cut, and I don't want any back talk because I'm doing it."

Ava didn't argue, instead she leaned back into the passenger seat. She wasn't going to let her guard down around Paul, but she also knew fighting with him would make her revenge harder. She continued to ponder whoever that Latin man was could potentially become another enemy to Vince and by Paul not bringing it up it made her think that Paul maybe not so happy with Vince either, but she needed more information and she hoped to get it from Paul. The more insight she received about Vince the easier her plan would come into fruition.

* * *

 _A/N: ***I would like to give a shout to two authors I feel that everyone would enjoy taking a look at their work, I certainly do. They are: A Wrestling God (He is very talented with providing great detail with in ring actions, also his new story features Seth Rollins, very good read indeed), TripleH Girl (User name speaks volumes, she is very creative with her Triple H stories.***_

 _TBC…Thank you for reading, this is a new story so reviews/follows/favorites will make a difference, I would love to hear your feedback/opinions within a review. xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _Special Thanks to: A Wrestling God, Prettycrazytriplehfan, StoryLover82, KingofKingsFan, FlowersNfreaks, Princesspeace990, Anon "LMAO", and Loveme3135 for the positive feedback on the last chapter. It was very motivating and I do appreciate it. As always, this is a new story so reviews/follows/favorites will determine if I should continue with this story or trash it. ***The Latin leader from the restaurant will be Benjamin Bratt from Law and Order, but using his current age of 51, and a goatee, his character is Reynaldo Martinez.***_

* * *

Ava stepped out of the beachfront bungalow that she shared with Dean and Melina, and rigidly clenched onto the railing looking out to the street. She hoped the ocean air would clear her mind and control the lump of tears she had been swallowing down and hiding from Melina. It had been a long and growling morning for her, she had taken Melina for her chemotherapy appointment and it started off badly from having to negotiate with the receptionist straightening out and paying for a past due billing and then finally witnessing Melina become sick at the end all while trying to keep a pleasant front for her friend. Ava hadn't minded the payment part, she was more than happy to help out, but the coldness that the receptionist had shown pissed off Ava to no end, the old shriveled up woman sitting behind the enclosed glass office treated Ava and Melina as though they were common criminals, instead of showing compassion for a sick and fragile human being. That was the last thing her friend needed. Ava soon straightened up her body and swallowed down her tears once again as she saw a distraught Dean pulling into the driveway on his motorcycle.

Dean with anguish on his face rushed to the front porch. "Sorry, I'm late…Those fuckers down at the bank!" Dean huffed stopping himself from going any further. His morning had been upsetting as well, but for different reasons. The Bank was threatening to foreclose on his Bar and wouldn't listen to any reasons Dean was trying to explain. All that concerned them were the payments, Dean was so annoyed at the stuck up attitude of the Bank Manager and his patronizing advice which was telling Dean that he should try Affordable Health Care, the Obama care act to be exact, instead of wanting to have the very best insurance, which came with higher deductibles, with those words of unwanted advice from the Manager Dean lost his professional attitude and was in the Manager's face telling him to fuck off and that was his personal affairs. Things from there went steadily downhill as security had to intervene. After several hours of Dean pleading his case to endless pricks in suits and having to swallow down his pride, the Bank relented and agreed to a loan extension, which in theory sounds great, but in reality it was interest on top of his existing loan. Of course Dean didn't care as long as he had money freed up to pay Melina's expenses, but being emasculated was a tough pill for Dean to take, and something he never tolerated from anyone.

Ava placed her hand on Dean's shoulder to try to offer some comfort, she could already tell Dean had a bad experience with the Bank and didn't want to further add insult to injury, she imagined his morning was as bad as what she went through with the shriveled up receptionist. "Its fine, I took Melina and she is resting on the back deck."

Dean stared with a confused look. "What…How…? They needed a payment before her appointment, so I was going to take her this afternoon." He continued to look suspiciously at Ava, and then his mind figured out that Ava must have paid it. His blood pressure began to rise because he felt it was his duty to care and pay for the love of his life. "Ava, what did you do?"

Ava did not want to make Dean feel emasculated, so she placed on her black Gucci sunglasses, and then lightly kissed Dean on the cheek. She figured rushing off and not telling Dean the truth was best for everyone. "They said it was a mix up of some kind, everything is cool…Gotta go to work."

Dean lightly grabbed Ava's arm. "That doesn't make any sense. I spent two hours last week on the phone with her Doctor's office and finally they agreed to wait for the payment today, so that must mean you paid it…I'm not having you get jammed up at work, especially with that senile old bastard Vince, I know what your plan is, but I'm not liking this anymore and I'm worried…Fuck!" Dean slammed down his open palm onto the wooden railing, and then turned to Ava. "Melina is sick and you doing "whatever" with that old geezer…If your parents or brother Roman were here they would be locking you away in your room until you got this ridiculous scheme outta your head!" Dean was letting it all go, he had been pushed around all morning and couldn't hold back his tongue any longer. He didn't like any of what was going on, not because he didn't think Vince deserved to get his, but what if the old man or his goons figures out Ava's plan and she gets trapped. How would he or Melina ever live with that?

"I'm not stopping this, my parents and Roman are dead all because Vince decided to kill them…!" Ava now getting riled up herself just thinking how she watched her father die first and then her house exploding with her Mom and Roman still inside. Vince stood right in front of her house and shot her father down in cold blood like an animal, and then shoved him back into house ordering his men to burn it down. Ava was lucky that she had come home late from school, but unfortunately she pulled up on her bike in time to witness everything. A family friend snatched her away and hid her, because Vince wanted the whole family dead. "I will never stop this until Vince is destroyed, and that means taking everything away from him, including -!" Ava trailed off because only Melina knew the rest of her plan, and that was taking out the old man permanently, but she was going to break him first.

Dean pulled Ava into a hug, and they both broke down for several seconds. Everything was at a breaking point for both of them. Dean pulled them apart and held Ava firmly by the arms and stared intently with flushed eyes into hers. "I never told you this because I didn't want to make your suffering worse, but I have to, maybe it will knock some sense into you…I knew your brother from the football team, I could tell he would have become a standup guy, and I also know he wouldn't want you risking yourself for him…I promise we can figure out another way to do this, but fuck, Melina needs you…She couldn't handle it if you got hurt…Ava she is so sick and I know she could never beat this thing if you weren't around…Please."

Ava stared with tears and disbelief in her eyes, and her body crumpled a bit. "You knew Roman?"

"Yes…" Dean chuckled a bit just thinking about his friend Roman. "He was always trying to keep my ass out of trouble, he also loved you very much and always kept an eye out for you." Again a grin crossed his lips. "You were twelve at the time and had a crush on this sixteen year old jerk that lived on your street, well Roman kicked his ass and told him to never even look in your direction again."

Ava was stunned and happy to hear a story about her older brother, in fact it brought a sense of warmth to her heart, but she wasn't giving up her plan. "I miss him and my parents so much, there is not a day that goes by I don't think of them…Thank you for telling me this…I want to know everything else you two sneaky guys did, but I really have to go now, and Dean I'm not giving up…Melina will be fine because she knows everything and has accepted it…Okay?"

If Dean wasn't worried enough before, his mind was attempting to wrap itself around what did Melina know, and could she handle her friend being hurt or worse dead. "I'm not done with this, and from today on I will remind you of Roman and what he would have wanted until you forget this crazy idea…And, you know I am a stubborn S.O.B."

Ava kissed Dean on the cheek, and scuffled his hair. "Tell Melina I will see her later…And, don't worry, I got this." Ava straighten her dress and placed back on her sunglasses as she went to her car and got in and drove away thinking to herself how things have been these past three weeks since that ugly scene at the restaurant. She now has Vince right where she wants because she and Vince have been spending every night together, no sex yet, but Vince has been trying his ass off by wining and dining her. By doing this Vince has taken his eye off the books and this has allowed her to skim a little off the top, only enough to pay for Melina's treatment. It was all a part of Ava's plan anyway, to destroy Vince in every way possible.

* * *

Ten minutes later with Hard by Rihanna blasting from her red convertible, Ava was on her way to work, or hell as she liked to call it these days. The past three weeks she went through the same routine of taking the scenic route to Vince's mansion to better psych herself up for the day. That would explain the reason why she hadn't noticed waiting for a weird amount of time at the intersection. Becoming irritated with the black RHD Mercedes limo in front her, she honked the horn, not once, but twice. "Come on…You have the right away you stupid moron!"

Waiting was the least her worries as a black Dodge Charger pulled up behind her bumper, not even leaving enough space for a pen to slip through. Ava now felt something was wrong, she clutched the steering wheel and looked from side to side getting ready to jump out of the driver side, but that was not an option because a black van pulled up to the driver side and she was now blocked in. _"Shit…"_ She murmured, all while pondering which way to escape.

A very large overweight man slid the van door open and held an automatic rifle towards Ava's head. "Slide over the gear shift and go with the man to your left…VAMOS!"

Ava swallowed hard and her eyes widened looking at the rifle. She didn't know what in the hell was going on, the men did not look to be Vince's guys, and she was distracted before by her annoyance of waiting to turn that she didn't read the license plate of the vehicle in front of her. "Move your ass Mamacita!" The larger man yelled out again still waving the rifle.

Ava nervously did as she was told, it was no easy request getting over the gear shift with her leopard knit mini wrap dress and Benetta platform sandals in black snakeskin featuring a 4 3/4 inch covered stiletto heel and a sky high 1 1/2 inch covered platform. "Okay…Okay…Can't you see me struggling RuPaul…!" Ava was nervous and her voice was going to a higher pitch, but her insults were still prevalent by the comparison she made towards the man standing at the passenger side with bleach blonde hair coloring.

The man to her left was also another huge man, but he was more short and stocky, he had some kind of name written on his black leather jacket, _"Rikishi"_. He also held an automatic rifle in his right hand, but did assist Ava with his left, well more like holding tightly to her arm to assure she wouldn't try to run. "Come on Mamacita…And try shutting the fuck up…!"

With the rifle in her ribs, Ava followed the man's instructions. She wasn't taken very far, she was placed right into the Mercedes Limo in front of her own vehicle. She didn't have time to ask any questions to the blonde haired man that shoved her into the seat because the door was immediately slammed into her face. She struggled with the handle to open the door, but it was no use as it was locked.

Ava snapped her neck around hearing laugher, and she scooted more over to door. It was the same older Latin man with the goatee from the ally at the restaurant sitting calmly pouring himself a glass of dark Tequila. "I mean you no harm Ava…" He smiled and then poured another glass of Tequila offering it to her. "Please, have a drink, it will calm you down."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Ava spat and pushed the offered drink out of her face. She recognized his face, but had no name to go with it.

He gestured with his free hand to signify his apologies. "Paul didn't tell you? My name is Reynaldo Martinez, and I make sure to know everything that can help me, which is why I know who you are and where you live." He smiled coyly watching Ava become irritated. "Such a lovely home you share with your friends…Dean and Melina."

Ava knew this conversation was not going to go well and she was fucked because now this asshole knows her friends. She may not be a gangster like Vince and Paul, but she knew enough that if someone researches your background they want you to do something for them, and if you refuse, that would be the end of her friends. "I knew you were an asshole the moment I laid eyes on you…What do you want from me?!"

"Tis, tis, tis…You have me all wrong Dama Bella (beautiful lady)…" He then took a swig of his Tequila and stared momentarily at Ava before speaking again. "You know, you have such lovely eyes, they remind me of someone I use to know."

Ava felt her stomach bottom out, people told her that when she was younger because she had her Mother's eyes. She crossed her legs and licked her lips trying to divert him from noticing her face anymore. "Can we get on with it?"

Reynaldo laughed, all while still studying Ava. "Wow, the woman I knew would react the same way when she tried getting what she wanted from a man."

"You know what? Let me out of the goddam car, NOW!" Ava had enough of his games, and she was not going to discuss her mother.

"Aren't you curious who the woman is? You are as beautiful as she is."

"No, I don't care who she is. I want out of this car." Ava leaned into Reynaldo and made sure to make her eyes stern with firmness.

"Well, I'll tell you anyways, she was Sofia Garcia, but I think she married and it would be Sofia Lopez now….Still nothing?"

"Nope, never heard of her." It pained Ava hearing her mother's name, but she wasn't going to tell Reynaldo anything.

Reynaldo sunk down further into the leather seat and decided to let it go for now, his current business was more important. "Fine, I will tell you what I need…I need you to convince your lover Vince to have a sit down with our mutual friends in Mexico, and if you are successful, I will pay for all of Melina's medical expenses, that would help her boyfriend, Si?"

Ava had not bargained for all of this, she never wanted her friends in harm's way. She felt angered and trapped now because this man knew everything about her life. She needed to play this down and hopefully talk this man out of her business. "First off Reynaldo, I am insulted that you assume I am Vince's lover, I work for him, that is it…So, me or my friends are of no use to you."

The laughter from Reynaldo became more smug and sarcastic. "Dama Bella, that is not an insult, it is truth and a compliment of your skills…You have spent every night these past three weeks in the company of Vince, I know you haven't spent the entire night with him yet, but I feel you have given him a taste of those perfect lips…Vince will listen to you, or he could find himself on the losing end, and you could be with him when it happens."

Ava moved in closer to Reynaldo and made defiant and angered eye contact, she was not feeling afraid anymore, maybe it was all of the revenge that has consumed her life, but she became very cold with her words. "Don't you threaten me…You need something from me, so I suggest you change your smug ass tone with me…" She moved back slowly and nestled into her seat and crossed her legs. She was very aware of what she could do to this man, his eyes gave him away as they roamed her body.

Reynaldo smirked, and nodded, he was beginning to like her style, beauty and brains, mingled with bravado. "You are a dura damita (tough little lady)…I can understand why Vince is so interested…Let's be practical here, I can help your friend and all you have to do is convince the old man during your pillow talk to do the right thing." He moved in closer to Ava. "You have all the influence, you are dating him and doing his books…Think about my offer, I will be in touch."

The vehicle stopped as it returned back to its original spot, and the door locks clicked, Ava took this opportunity to jiggle the handle and she was pleased that the door opened, but not before Reynaldo grabbed her arm. "Oh, and don't be shy to tell Paul hello and time is ticking…For both of your decisions."

Ava snatched her arm away, and quickly stepped out, and she slammed the door shut not waiting to hear anything else from Reynaldo. "BASTARDO!"

* * *

 ** _Vince's Mansion…_**

Ava was still very rattled as she stepped up to the door of Vince's home. She didn't know what to do, should she tell Paul what had happened or should she let things play out? But what about her friends? What if Reynaldo would retaliate by harming Dean and Melina or what if she were with Vince when a hit was to take place? She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize the door had been opened by Dave Batista, but she was quickly pulled out of them by Dave's obnoxious groans and dirty stare. "Looking sexy as always, I don't know if the old man's balls can take anymore, they must be blue as hell."

Ava turned up her lip in disgust and rushed by Dave, she was in no mood for bantering with Dave and his silly sexist comments. "Oh, just stop being a filthy pig because you will never have me."

"Touchy, touchy, touchy…" Dave rushed up behind her. "If you ever want to scream until your throat hurts, give me a wink and I'll oblige."

Ava swung around and flipped off her sunglasses and stared at Dave with her head cocked to the side. "I doubt you can do that…I don't deal with small packages."

Vince and Paul stepped out of the study, and Vince was becoming irate and nudged Paul. "You are second in command, handle your men dammit!" Vince walked back inside the study leaving Paul to deal with Dave.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be handling that thing across town." Paul said flatly looking at Dave with sternness. He was telling Dave with his eyes to back off Ava.

"Whatever man…You know you would hit that given the right opportunity." Dave said smugly while putting on his sunglasses, obviously this didn't sit well with Paul, on many levels, but firstly was the disrespect in Dave's tone.

Paul walked slowly towards Dave and began backing him up against the wall, his teeth were clenched and his voice dropped to a low eerily whisper. "Shut your mouth and do as I say, and calm your fucking dick down because it ain't getting wet with her."

Dave could see the seriousness in Paul's eyes and wanted none of his wrath. "Fine, I'm out."

Paul stepped back and allowed Dave to walk away. Even though things remained the same between him and Ava the last three weeks, and that was the back and forth hate and whatever that other thing that was between them, he was not going to stand by and let anyone of his men below him touch her, he had enough to deal with trying to figure out his next move with Vince.

Paul checked the hallways to make sure he was alone now, and then pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to his brother.

 _Paul: "Where are you on that thing I need?"_

 _Seth rolled over in his bed, struggling to remove the long legs intertwined with his. His fingers tapped along the nightstand and finally he was able to snatch his cell phone. He removed the dark strains of his tussled hair from his eyes and then smirked at Paul's comment. He quickly made a reply: "I may have something you would be interested in."_

 _Paul: "Well? WTF!"_

 _Seth: "This chick is not who she says she is, but I'm close to finding out the truth."_

 _Paul smirked knowing he was right about Ava, his instincts never fail him when trying to pin someone who is running game: "Good, I need this ASAP."_

 _Seth: "I gotta go…Busy."_

 _Paul frowned as he looked at the time, it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon: "Get your ass up, you have fucked enough today."_

 _Seth: "Never enough bro…Peace."_

 _Paul smiled thinking his brother was right, so he gave him a little slack: "Finish your business, and then find out who she really is."_

 _Seth smirked and removed the sheet from his lady, she was on her stomach and her red hair was sprawled along the pillow. Seth leaned in and removed the red hair from her shoulder and revealed a tattoo and leaned his face into it and took a selfie and hit send to Paul._

Paul shook his head and grinned as he placed his cell back into his pant pocket, his little brother was a freak, but it made Paul proud he was following in his footsteps.

Vince sat on the couch in his study and motioned for Ava to join him. "I have a surprise for you and I know you are going to love it as much as I do."

Ava forced a smile in Vince's direction, it took everything inside of her to not scratch his eyes out. "We shall see."

Paul walked inside the study and closed the oak French doors behind him and then flopped into the chair facing Vince and Ava on the couch, his tone was flippant to say the very least. "Taken care of."

Vince was not going to let Paul's tone slip by. "I wouldn't be proud of that because it shouldn't have happened in the first place, you know better."

Paul leaned back into his chair and stared at Vince viciously. "Well, I wouldn't have to if your flavor of month would dress appropiately…Now would I?"

Ava pressed her lips together and stared daggers at Paul, she was about to mouth off, but Vince squeezed her knee and leaned into her and planted a long kiss onto her lips. When Vince pulled away from her, Paul noticed the contempt in Ava's eyes and for him that just confirmed that she wasn't legit.

"I will let that disgusting comment slide Paul, but I expect more of you…Remember I am the boss and I made you." Vince cockily sat back and stared at Paul. "Which means I can break you too."

Ava smirked in Paul's direction, but that feeling of satisfaction did not last as Vince stood up in front of them. "I asked you both here for a reason." He turned to Ava and held her hand. "You have been holding off taking our relationship to another level for not wanting to mix our business into our pleasure, so I have a solution."

"Please get on with it Vince." Paul huffed loudly to display his irritation.

Vince cleared his throat, but not before arching his eyebrow in Paul's direction. "Well, since you cannot wait, I have decided that you will work with Ava, in order for her and I to focus on more personal matters."

Ava's mouth dropped open and Paul's face reddened as he jumped out of his seat and angrily advanced into Vince's personal space. This was too much for Paul to swallow, he was being reduced to work with Vince's plaything. He was now inches away from Vince's face and his finger was nearly poking out Vince's eye. "HAVE YOU LOST ALL YOUR DAMN BRAIN CELLS…THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM PLAYING BABYSITTER TO THAT GOLD DIG-!"

Vince shoved Paul in the chest before he could finish. There was no way that Vince would tolerate Paul interfering with him sleeping with Ava, nor letting Paul forget who is in charge. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT AND DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE AROUND HERE, YOU WILL WORK WITH HER AND DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE DISREPECTFUL TO HER…ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Ava was not thrilled with Vince's announcement, but she could see that things were bubbling to a head between the two men and to be honest she needed to speak with Paul about Reynaldo. She quickly stood up and got in the middle of the two men. "Vince, that is so sweet that you would do this for us, but if Paul doesn't want to do it, maybe we should leave things as they are."

Vince snaked his arms around Ava's waist from behind, and smiled in Paul's face that she was his trophy and Paul should be trying to learn from him instead of being defiant. "He will do it, but the rest of my surprise is for you darling…I want you to move in here with me…With you working with Paul all day, it will give us all night to be together, and I will not take no for an answer." After his speech he placed a lingering kiss to the back of Ava's head, but continued to stare evilly at Paul.

Ava felt her skin crawl at Vince touches, and her eyes gave her away as they were filled with hate and this did not go unnoticed by Paul. She gasped a huge breathe gathering her composure before speaking Vince's nickname and then she turned around within Vince's embrace. "Snookie, I think this is a little quick, maybe we should wait a little longer before moving in together."

"Nonsense, I'm done waiting Ava, we do this now or move on into different directions…I expect you to leave your firm and handle my financial portfolio only, I will triple your salary and as a bonus you get to live here in paradise with me." Vince's tone was not of a loving persuasion, it was a demanding tone.

Ava knew there was no choice but to move in with this devil if she wanted to keep her plan in motion. She smiled teasingly into Vince's eyes. "Your right Snookie, why wait for the inevitable."

Vince slid his hands up Ava's back, and brought them to her face, he stroked her cheek and leaned into another kiss, this time it was more forceful to deliver his message to Ava that soon she would be in his bed.

Paul folded his arms to his chest in hopes of making him bite his tongue, it was making him sick that Vince had belittled him and also watching Ava being fondled by the old fool didn't help his anger, but that was another issue he chose to bury. "If you two are finished playing tonsil hockey…We have business to take care…Remember I needed to talk to you Vince."

Vince held Ava tighter by the waist, and kissed her neck, before stepping up to Paul. "You just don't want to listen, so I'll tell you what you will be doing and that is meeting with the Razza Brother's, and when you are done, you and whomever will pack up Ava's things and bring back here."

You could almost feel the heat coming off Paul, that job was always handled by the foot soldiers, the underlings, this was a definite punishment. The loyalty that Paul has for Vince was very quickly fading and being replaced with an idea he has been thinking about for over a year, and maybe it was time to have the sit down with Reynaldo. With all this going on in his head he was able to compose himself and not give Vince the satisfaction of another outburst. "Whatever you say…BOSS."

Unfortunately, Ava was not as calm, she was onboard for the move, but not Paul going through her things. She held her arms down by her waist, clenching her hands into fist. "I rather pack my own things."

Vince slapped her on the ass to further drive home she was becoming his property. "Nonsense, let Paul earn his pay and learn a lesson…" He slapped her again on ass. "I have business to take care, but I will be back by seven…Be waiting for me."

* * *

Ava watched Vince strut out of the study, and she immediately went to the mini bar to make herself a stiff drink to wash away his sicken kiss.

Paul fuming himself did something he usually doesn't do and that was go for a drink. He walked over to the mini bar and stood side by side with Ava, and picked up the same Liquor decanter she had just sat down and began to pour a half glass of vodka. He threw back the clear liquid and emptied his glass in one swallow, he then turned to Ava. "You better work quickly because your time is almost up."

"I don't need your shit right now, just leave me alone!" Ava spat as she grabbed her glass of Vodka and tried to walk away, but Paul grabbed her arm pulling her close to his body. "My shit?!

Ava cut him off by attempting to shove him away from her. "YES YOUR SHIT…BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE THAT ASSHOLE REYNALDO THREATENING ME!"

Paul said nothing because he didn't want anyone to overhear what Ava could mistakenly say. Ava suddenly felt him grab her arm from behind her and yank her into the hallway. This made her begin to struggle and hit his arm, he stopped and pulled her tighter. "We are not talking about this here so shut up and walk." Ava narrowed her eyes as her high heels were dragged across the marble floors. Paul continued on to lead her down the hallway to the back of the house towards the east wing. He said nothing as he walked with angry force along the marble floors. His large black Hugo Boss Malyc leather boots echoed throughout the empty space as they struck the floor.

The glass double doors to the conservatory creaked loudly when Paul opened them. Sunlight flooded the room filled with exotic vegetation, casting shadows all around them. He whipped her body around to face him as he shoved her against the wall. His gaze was fierce and his body shook from frustration. "Without saying something stupid that will piss me off more tell me what happen with Reynaldo!"

Ava's eyes narrowed as she continued to struggle against Paul's large frame, but it was no use because she was pinned in good. Their eyes were locked, neither one relenting to surrender. "You idiot, Reynaldo knows where I live, he held me hostage before coming here, he wants Vince to talk to that…" Ava was becoming more and more flustered as the heat was building within the closed room. "That Mexico connection…He said if you or I don't convince Vince to talk to them something could happen to me or my friends…THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT…!"

Paul's stare became more intense, he didn't think Reynaldo would go that route, also he didn't know if it was the heat of the sun or his suit, but he was becoming extremely hot and a bead of perspiration slid down his forehead. "My fault? If you weren't so pushed up on Vince and wanting to lay on your back for money, you wouldn't be in the middle of this shit!"

Ava's eyes stretched and she feverishly struggled within Paul's arms until she got one hand free to try and slap him. Paul was already waiting for it and snatched her hand midway in motion, and again pinned her to wall, there was nowhere to go for Ava. "You are a fucking pig and you don't know anything…You're just jealous because Vince is the Boss and could do what you couldn't, and that is have me!"

Ava felt herself grow breathless staring into the heated stare of Paul, she had never seen him this angry, he almost looked craze by her words. He took a step towards her and placed his hands on either side of her head on the stone wall. Ava flinched slightly. He leaned in closer and starred at her with an intensity that struck her core. "I can have any goddamn women I want…And, you're no different honey."

Paul's breath was labored like a bull ready for battle. It blew Ava's dark chestnut hair around her face as it tickled her cheek. She did not dare give it attention, she did not dare move her gaze from his.

The light amber of his eyes looked so animal like in the setting sunlight or maybe it was the glare coming from them at her. They stood out against the blonde of his hair that was hanging in his face. He didn't blink. He didn't move. He just stood over her and stared at her, almost daring her to turn away from him.

Paul's bare exposed chest rose and fell before Ava. The blue dress shirt he wore had been ripped open. Ava couldn't look away from him, his chest glistened slightly and it looked incredible. "I-I think you may have miss understood what-." Ava's words trailed silent when his hands balled into fists on either side of her head.

This was beginning to make Ava uncomfortable. She wished he would just start yelling at her already and get it over with. The way he was looking at her was unlike him. "Are you going to say something?" Paul didn't move, but Ava continued. "I am not a mind reader you know." She searched his gaze for any change. "You can't treat me this way."

He leaned in closer to her face. "Oh no?" He finally said with a deep tone.

"No," Ava said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think you will allow me to do what I please with you Ava." He glanced down at her lips. His body moved nearer to her. She could not push herself against the wall any further. The tense anger coming off of him was paralyzing. She needed to look away. His gaze burned into her, through her and left her fighting for a steady breath.

He slid his hands up the wall and rested on his elbows at her head. With the rise of her breath her chest grazed against his. He leaned a little closer. "So you like to flirt because that _is_ what you were doing with Vince, Ava." He watched her eyes closely.

Ava smirked with a glint of devilment. "What do you care what I do with Vince…I'm a gold digger, right?!"

"You are way more than that…You are a flirt and tease, the worst kind of gold digger, but you knew that already!" He roared at her. Her lips parted at what he said. "You knew I was watching you too. You knew how I would react to it, but I suppose that's what you wanted, isn't Ava?"

She remained silent and gazed down at the floor. He wanted answers damn it. "You like to play games and flirt. Ok then." He pulled her chin up to face him. "Then flirt with me. Come on Ava, tease me….See can you get the best which is me!"

The anger and passion coursed through Ava, but no words would come out. She stood with her ruby red lips slightly parted and her breasts heaved up and down to match Paul's hard chest. Before she knew it her hands were pinned above her head in a viselike grip, and he pinned her more into it using his hips. Paul couldn't help to smirk as he was breaking her will and in the process causing an aching in his balls. He used his other hand to grab her hair and yank it down, bringing her face up and in that very moment his lips crashed onto hers.

At first their tongues tentatively stroked the other in a slow erotic manner, but the heat continued to build and the kiss became more rough and urgent, Paul let go of her arms and put his warm hands on her neck pulling Ava closer to his hot torso. The friction was electric as Paul's hands desperately ran up and down her back, they unlocked lips and Paul traced his warm tongue down her neck, but that wasn't enough, he needed more and to show her what she could be having, so he lightly bit at her pulsating flesh, which caused Ava to moan out and hitched her leg up and hooked it around his waist, bringing him closer to her. She could feel the heat of his crotch and could tell that his comment about needing a sewing kit could be right, his length and girth felt massive and he wasn't fully erect yet.

The room was beginning to feel like a hundred and fifty degrees and their moans bounced off the walls, but suddenly there was a loud noise, they had moved so much that a vase had fallen. They immediately parted, but both were breathless and slightly moist from perspiration. "I guess you will have that visual when Vince tries to satisfy you." Paul huskily said.

"I hate you!" Ava spat, trying to get away, but Paul grabbed her arm. "This changes nothing, I still hate you too!"

Ava narrowed her eyes at Paul before walking way. Paul leaned against the wall and watched as she walked away. Neither could comprehend what had happened, but both were sure this would not happen again.

* * *

 _A/N: ***I would like to give a shout to three authors I feel that everyone would enjoy taking a look at their work, I certainly do. They are: A Wrestling God (He is very talented with providing great detail with in ring actions, also his new story features Seth Rollins, very good read indeed), TripleH Girl (User name speaks volumes, she is very creative with her Triple H stories, and StoryLover82, her stories feature The Shield Boys, so give them a read***_

 _TBC…Thank you for reading, this is a new story so reviews/follows/favorites will make a difference, I would love to hear your feedback/opinions within a review. xoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am struggling with a decision, and that is maybe it is time for me to bow away from FFnet for now, I tried very hard to get back on track with the issues I am currently going through, but it appears I have worn out my welcome here, this was perceived by the cool reception that I received coming back and it has caused more sadness than a sense of calmness. Some of you probably don't understand, and that is okay, but the reasoning for starting new stories was to get back into the swing of things. My older stories bring up past times and memories of when my Mom was alive and how and when I updated these stories. Grief is an awful thing, plus add in the poor physical condition I'm currently in, it can feel paralyzing. I'm sure this doesn't matter, it is an explanation of where I am right now in my life. I needed to find a sense of peace and motivation. This fresh start or writing new stories, was to get the ball rolling again, my intentions were never to not finish my older stories, I needed to get my footing back and my mind in the right place for them. However, I guess that is here nor there at this point. I tried my very best to put forth something entertaining, but obviously by current responses, or lack thereof, my efforts are disappointing to all of you. I would like to thank the one person who has never wavered and always had my back, and he knows this. Your support gave me the strength to try and write again, but receiving little to no feedback from those that previously supported me has saddened me. I haven't decided whether or not to close my account or delete the older stories that are here yet, but soon a decision will be made. Thank you all for the better times I did have here, and thank you to the people that showed support to my newer stories, that meant so much to me, all be blessed._


End file.
